Wish Granter
by Nijimei
Summary: What happens when the darkness subsides? Or, how the past is more linked to the present than we think. SPOILERS for Chapter 182, mild WataDou


**A.N.: Hello to the FanFiction World! My first fanfic ever published :O Just a warning, this one came to me thinking about XXXholic chp 182 (most recent scanlated one) so there are spoliers abound--or some things won't make much sense.**

** Please Read and Enjoy (and Review the newbie)**

"_Then, I promise I will grant that wish!"_

***

Sakura smiled, eyes bright with tears, and drew the blanket over her son's sleeping body. Four others watched silently, a sandy-haired man with fierce eyes, a lithe, pale woman and the two strange young girls flanking her.

Yuuko spoke first. "Sakura-san, Watanuki-kun will be safe here until the spell is done" She indicated the black rabbit-eared creature seated behind the boy's head, the blue gems on its forehead and in its earring glowing faintly.

"Darling, we have to leave soon. Our son is strong, and he made this decision of his own free will." Syaoran said confidently, but the hand rubbing his wife's shoulder shook.

Smoothing the covers one last time, Sakura stood up, and then promptly collapsed into her husband's arms, tears now flowing freely. Syaoran drew her in and hid his face in her hair, trying to keep the world from knowing their fear, trying to maintain the face of strength and courage that their son, both their sons had shown. Yuuko looked down at her feet.

Sometimes she was very close to hating hitsuzen for dragging her into it's mad dance; for making her its secret prima donna.

"I just-" Sakura choked, muffled into Syaoran's chest "I just couldn't have imagined that they could have been so selfless... the paths are so uncertain, and yet they have given so much, hoping for the best..."

She looked up to Syaoran who smiled wanly, and lifted a hand to tenderly wipe the tears off her face.

"That's why we decided to follow in their footsteps and go to that place... to wait-"

"-for the time that must come."

The couple looked towards the speaker, but as soon as their eyes had met the ruby-red ones Yuuko hastily turned away, black tresses swishing forward to hide her face.

"And again," Sakura whispered "we are leaving our son behind, alone." She crouched down and swept away a stray lock of coal-black hair that had fallen over Watanuki's closed eyes.

"That was his price." Yuuko sighed.

_To grant your brother the power to go to the place where he is needed, you will have to give up what you hold closest to your heart_

_My parents_

_Yes. You will have no memory of them whatsoever. You will not know their names, their faces. Everything that they have done to affect your life will be unknown to you. The taste of your father's food, the protection of your mother from the spirits that crave your blood_

_14 years of your life will be a mystery to you_

_I...I accept the price_

"It is for the best, Sakura, imagine if we were still here... our son looking upon us with unknowing eyes..."

Sakura continued to ruffle her son's already unkempt hair "It would break my heart" she whispered with a sad smile.

The magician stood up. "I have another wish" she declared.

The two women faced each other. Though the tears were gone from Sakura's face her eyes were still bright. "If I am to leave my son here, with no memories of his parents, with spirits after his blood and no-one to protect him, and with not even a reason for why he has been cursed with this strange fate, then at least I want to grant him some happiness."

Yuuko nodded.

"I wish-" Sakura took a breath and sighed "-that even when that time has come and passed, no matter what happens, Kimihiro will be surrounded by those who love him, as his brother is."

Yuuko closed her eyes. "It shall be done, however the price will have to be paid by the boy himself" she intoned "and it is..." her eyes snapped back open, now the color of mulled wine, and her hands reached out to touch the heads of the two blank-faced girls at her side. "...that when that love is offered, Watanuki-kun must accept it with an open heart, and return from his heart what is given to him."

Sakura smiled "For once, Yuuko-san, a fair price. After what Kimihiro has given already, I have faith that a little love will come easily." She turned back to Syaoran and took his arm, not seeing Yuuko's uncertain frown "I'm done, dearest. Let us go."

All three raised their arms, and three magic circles merged, surrounding the couple. As their combined magic began to envelope Syaoran and his wife, he shouted out:

"Yuuko! Look after our son!"

As Yuuko nodded in affirmation and the parents before her began to disappear, a small smile appeared on her lips, hearing Sakura cry out with hope for all of them:

"I know everything will be alright!"

***

"Doumeki! Stop loafing around and help me set up! The others will be here soon!"

"Hn."

Watanuki stormed out of the kitchen in his apron to stand over the taller youth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???"

Doumeki raised an eyebrow "Absolutely nothing."

Watanuki smirked "That's what I thought. Now go-" He shoved a pile of dishes and cutlery that he had been carrying into Doumeki's arms "-and make yourself useful!"

Doumeki blinked a couple of times, then looked up at the other boy.

"Why?"

The addressed leered at his seated companion _He looks like Yuuko,_ Doumeki thought.

"Because if you _don't_ then I'll give all the tamagoyaki and inarizushi to Kohane-chan. The mighty Watanuki-sama might deign to overlook a couple morsels stolen from _his_ golden plate, but will not suffer sweet, adorable, Kohane-chan to be tormented by your gluttony as I have been!" Watanuki's declared, as a hand wielding a spatula went dramatically to his forehead.

Again, Doumeki blinked at the figure before him, then resignedly stood up

"Idiot." he muttered with an exaggerated eyeroll

The chef dropped his melodramatic pose and faced Doumeki.

"tcheh. That's why you love me." he said, leaning up to place a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

This brought out another eyeroll but no more comments, so, satisfied, Watanuki returned to the kitchen to place the final touches on the meal he had prepared for his friends.

After a moment, the archer entered the kitchen, plates-free, and came to wrap his arms around Watanuki's waist and rest his chin in the tousled, coal-black hair

"Why are you having this party anyway?"

The shorter youth swatted a wandering hand away from the bowl of freshly-washed strawberries.

"What does it matter to you, idiot? Stop complaining, you're getting some of Mighty Chef Watanuki-sama's special dishes, that should be enough reason, not to mention that it's Hanami"

Doumeki found no argument there.

Just as the strawberries were out of Doumeki's grasp and sitting prettily on a white-iced cake, the guests began to arrive.

First came Himawari with Tanpopo, and Watanuki went flailing to the gate in his usual cheery manner with Doumeki mock-scowling behind. The Ame Warashi brought the Zashiki Warashi via umbrella to land in the middle of the path leading up to the shop, and huffily agreed to join the Hanami after her travelling companion pleaded with her.

Watanuki poured tea but watched the gate with a little wrinkle in his brow—Kohane-chan was late.

After a couple of minutes, though, the young girl appeared at the gate with a basket laden with bottles of vintage sake from the fortune-teller. The youth quickly took those from her, henning about the basket being too heavy for a little girl and muttering darkly to himself that it would probably be finished by sundown, causing a few giggles to bubble from Kohane's mouth.

He took her hand in his and led her to the table under the blooming sakura tree in the yard, where the others were already seated. Watanuki then dragged Doumeki back into the shop to help him carry the food out, and soon they were all enjoying their meal while watching the pink-white blossoms float gently on the spring breeze.

Kohane turned to her host "I'm sorry I was late, Kimihiro-kun, I was with my mother."

Watanuki's eyes widened with the news "Really? And... how was she?"

Kohane watched as a stray petal fell into her tea, smiling softly "She's so much better now, she's been thinking about...everything. And she-" here her eyes closed "she called my by my name today."

Then, the girl looked up, eyes earnest. "Kimihiro-kun, why are we having Hanami here, in Yuuko's shop?"

Watanuki looked around. There was his Doumeki, munching on an onigiri and watching the petals fall. The Ame Warashi was sitting primly with her cup of tea, glaring alternately at Watanuki and Himawari, who was giggling and conversing with the Zashiki Warashi.

"...because Yuuko, Maru, Moro, Mokona, and Mugetsu would all have loved to be here, watching the sakura with us"

He turned back to Kohane.

"I'm just keeping a promise." Watanuki said with a sad smile.

_...and fulfilling a wish._

**Endnote:**

**Hanami: The tradition of an outdoor picnic in the Spring to view the Sakura (Cherry Blossom) trees in bloom. **

**The second part of this piece is speculation based on what will happen once Watanuki gets out of that darkness, and what he does to keep his promise to Yuuko, waiting for her and "existing", which we who have read the manga know is almost synonymous with "accepting that people love you". I threw the inevitable (ha!) Donuts in there, please tell me if they're way OOC or not, and assumed that the shop stays put while Yuuko and co. (I realized in writing this that all of the housemates have names beginning with "m") are off changing the fate of the world. And although Yuuko says that his wishes are granted I can't believe that Watanuki would just let go of all the nice, friendly spirits that he has encountered, he'll find a way to see them...and the fact that Himawari and Kohane can see the Warashis, well, the Zashiki Warashi just had to be included as Someone Who Loves Watanuki, and I like the Ame-Warashi dynamic.**

**Again, please critique, I have a long way to go to get good :) **


End file.
